


Sunshine Strikes Back

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Just a bit of speculation, and revenge, for the nickname Cameron has for Daniel.





	

Daniel turned around with a growl. “It’s Daniel or Jackson or even Dr. Jackson, but it is not, nor has it ever been, ‘Sunshine’. Okay?”

“Got up on the wrong side of the tent this morning, did ya?” Cam slapped Daniel’s back as he grabbed the coffeepot and poured a cup.

Daniel glared. “No, I did not.”

“It’s true, Cameron. I’ve found out Daniel is grouchy every morning, regardless of where he wakes up.” Vala fluttered her eyelashes at her teammates. “Or even with whom.”

“I’m taking a walk.” Daniel stomped out of the campsite.

“Be careful out there, big guy.” Cam shouted. Daniel’s reply couldn’t be shared in polite company.

*

“You know most folks are in a better mood after they’ve taken a morning constitutional. But, Sunshine, well, he just gets grouchier and grouchier. What gives, anyway?”

Daniel studiously ignored Cameron and maintained his conversation with Teal’c and the village elder. Sam shook her head. “You really shouldn’t tease him, Cam.”

Cam waved a hand carelessly. “What’s he gonna do? Kick my ass? Ain’t gonna happen.”

“No, but you might not like the consequences. I’m just saying.” She warned him.

“Perhaps you should ask General O’Neill.” Teal’c inserted himself seamlessly into the conversation as Daniel turned a stiff spine toward them as he walked away.

“Why?”

“He has endured the sharp edge of Daniel Jackson’s temper more often than any of us. I am certain he would be happy to advise you as to why this is not a sensible idea, Colonel Mitchell.”

*

“Vala,” Daniel beckoned her over, “take a walk with me.”

“Oh, goody,” she nearly tripped in her eagerness. “So where are we going? I know you said these people were somewhat primitive, but surely they have some manner of shopping?” Vala had decided that she was born into the wrong solar system; anyplace that did not hold a mall or the internet was just wrong on so many levels.

“You’re going to do me a little favor.” Daniel turned to walk backwards, giving her the full force of his blue eyes.

Vala felt her heart skip a beat then speed up immeasurably. This must be how the nightgown-clad virgin felt, she thought remotely, when the hypnotically handsome vampire caught her after chasing her through the woods. She shook herself mentally; she simply had to stop watching those horrid movies on that science fiction channel. “So, what do you need?”

“You got to know Mitchell’s parents when you tagged along to his high school reunion?”

“Yes, wonderful folks. Pepper, oh, no, wait, salt of the earth. Right?” She smiled, pleased with herself.

“Yes,” Daniel’s dimples winked at her. “All you have to do is give them a call and ask them one simple question.”

Dazzled by that smile, Vala supposed she would have agreed to damn near anything at this point. “Of course, Daniel, darling. What’s the question?”

*

One week later, another planet, another mission, Daniel was fairly bursting with a barely suppressed smarminess. Sam was frankly worried. The last time she’d seen Daniel act like this was right before he coerced three Marines into ‘relocating’ Colonel O’Neill’s truck. She swore the animals at the zoo could hear the shouting.

“So, Colonel Reynolds,” Daniel asked nonchalantly, “what are the chances of us actually getting to this site in one piece?” The planet had been scouted by SG-3 and had some interesting structures that might, or might not, have been Ancient in design.

“Well, Dr. Jackson, we didn’t find any sign of recent civilization, so as long as we keep a head’s up, we should be fine. Don’t worry; Martinez and Gray are assigned to you personally.”

Daniel seemed perturbed. “I don’t need a personal escort, much less two.”

“General Landry’s orders, trickled down from DC, I suppose, were not to let Dr. Jackson out of sight. Period, end of story. So....” Reynolds shrugged.

“Jack,” Daniel muttered to himself.

“Get used to it, Sunshine,” Mitchell lightly cuffed him on the back of the head. “General O’Neill doesn’t want you getting Prioritized again.”

Daniel scowled. “Yes, because it was so much fun the first time around.”

*

Both SG teams were lounging around the campfire when Daniel set the wheels in motion. “Well, it’s getting late, I think I’ll call it a night. When am I on for watch?”

“You’re not,” Reynolds swallowed his last drink of atrocious coffee. “I told you, we’re under orders not to let you out of our sight. Letting you do a solitary watch somewhat defeats that purpose.”

“But…”

“Sorry, Dr. J. But I’ve got my orders from someone who’s got a helluva lot more stripes on their sleeve than I do.”

“And a couple of stars, as I recall.” Mitchell stood to stretch before assigning the watch schedule. “So you can go to bed, Sunshine, and get a good night’s sleep.”

“I’ll certainly try, if you’ll stop with the stupid nickname.” He folded his arms and widened his stance.

Mitchell stood looking at the man staring across the campfire at him. “Now, don’t get your drawers in a twist.”

“My drawers are not your concern. So, you’re not going to stop with the nickname?”

Mitchell smirked. Everyone in the camp had gone quiet, watching the confrontation with amusement; most of SG-3 had been off-world with Daniel before. Teal’c shook his head and walked out of the firelight. Vala sidled over to sit beside Sam, nudging her with a knee. “Relax, it’s just a little harmless fun.”

“So, if I started calling you some silly nickname, you wouldn’t care?”

Mitchell narrowed his eyes at the even tone, wondering why a nerve crept up his spine. “Nah, have at it.” He paused. “Sunshine.”

“In that case, good night.” Daniel let the words hang in the air for a very long time. “Pudge.”

“Wha…?” Mitchell gasped, mouth hanging open as Daniel, looking very much like Teal’c all of a sudden, tilted his head and bowed it slowly before walking away in victory.

“I’d say the good doctor just kicked your ass. Pudge.” Reynolds snickered as he headed for his tent.

“Wait, wait!” Mitchell shouted. “I don’t know where he got that! That’s ridiculous, no one ever called me…” He whirled at the laughter coming from behind him. Sam and Vala weren’t even trying to hide the grins.

“Pudge. You have so got to tell me the story behind that.” Sam patted his back as she strolled to the tent she and Vala would be sharing.

“There’s no story! He’s making it up!” Mitchell was shouting to an empty campsite. “I am so gonna kill someone.” He decided to start with the culprit, storming over to Daniel’s tent, ripping it open without announcing himself.

Daniel looked up from his laptop. “Something I can do for you?”

“Where...? How….?” He towered over the seated Daniel, trying to intimidate him. It didn’t appear to be working.

“Your mother is a wonderful person, do you know that?” Daniel cupped his chin in his palm.

“My mother?” He wheezed the word out.

“Um, when I called her, you know, just to check on how things were after the fiasco that was your high school reunion, she was so grateful to us, well, me, really, for coming to save her baby’s life. I’m afraid she’s quite taken with me, it happens all the time,” he shrugged gracefully. “So much so that we exchanged some stories about her little boy.” Daniel grinned.

“She...she told you?” He was doomed. Life as he knew it was most certainly over.

“Hmm, she did. So, you stop with the nickname or I step up to Level Two.”

Mitchell covered his face with his hands. “I’m afraid to ask. What’s Level Two?”

“Mitchell, I have two words for you. School pictures.” Daniel snapped his laptop closed. “Close the tent door on your way out, will you?”


End file.
